


The crossover I'm contemplating !Spoilers! if this does ever happen...

by thedepressedcat



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Original Work, The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:08:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27770500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedepressedcat/pseuds/thedepressedcat
Summary: My friend helped me develop this idea and so here are all the character descriptions of what we came up with. She's not feeling up to helping me write so I'm wondering if anyone would be willing to collaborate. If you are please comment or whatever and we can talk more!
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 1





	The crossover I'm contemplating !Spoilers! if this does ever happen...

  * Jeremy- Trans male. Stripper in gay bar. Bodyguard for former pres. Obama’s Daughter [in college] Twins with Jamie. Dating Amie. One of J&J



  * Jamie- Lesbian. Goes to gay bar. Bodyguard to former pres. Daughter[in college] Jeremy and her are twins. Dating Carie! One of J&J



  * Amie- Pan. Bartender at gay bar. Dating Jeremy.



  * Carie- Bi. Fire fighter. Dating Jamie.



  * Alexander- Ace. Bros with J&J. Happily in relationship with chicken pesto mushroom bacon pizza. Him and Five are like sooooooo close like super duper close!!!! Bff’s with John. Adoptive parents George & Martha Virginia.



  * Jessica- Straight [allegedly. She turns out to be pan] In love with Alex in beginning. Ends up with Eliza.



  * Angelica- Lesbian in love with Jessica in the beginning. Gets jealous short term when J/E happens. Gets over and starts dating Dolores. (they go on double dates with Alex and his Pizza)



  * Eliza- Trans Female. Likes girls, her sexuality is never specified. In love with Jessica they end up together.



  * Peggy- Poly. Died in the same accident as two of the four in the ppp(Peggy’s Polly partners).



  * Dolores- Bi. paralyzed legs, in wheelchair. In love with Angelica ALMOST gives up on her. Accidentally leads five on. 



  * Five- Straight. In love with Dolores. Best friends with Alex and John. Used go to go to Alex’s to escape his abusive foster father Reggie Named Five because dear old Reggie boy called them all by their numbers but since Five’s parents died when he was VERY young in a fire that also burned his birth certificate and then this foster father took him in like immediately and called him Five so he could never find out his og name. Foster mother Grace nice but scared of foster father. Went to/still goes to Alex's and Martha and George's house to get away. Good at creeping around silently so it seems like he can teleport almost.



  * John-Is BFFs with Alex and Five and they’re roommates. They all bond over coffee they drink it all the time like just all the time. He is sad cause he was one of Peggy’s Poly Partners [Peggy, John, Theodosia, Aaron] Father not supportive AT ALL mother _dead_.



  * Lafayette- Non-binary likes men. Came from France. Happily engaged to Herc. Moved to England when seventeen then America when they were eighteen. Moved to England when their parents kicked them out after finding out that they were non-binary. Has asshole exboyfriend who they lived with when they were in England named George King, George follows laf to America and finds them and is not intimidated by Herc.



  * Hercules- Gay. Happily engaged to Lafayette. Was shocked when he came out at the age of seventeen to find out that his two moms were lesbians. [ you’re Lesbian? I thought you were American] He is a bouncer at the Gay strip club. Was roommates with Laf in college now they are out of college but still live together. Wants to be his own flour girl. Super buff but soft on the inside. Will protect Laf at whatever cost.




End file.
